HAPPY KEN DAY
by Jee Jung
Summary: 6 April 2017 Spesial hari ulan tahun Lee Jaehwan VIXX Raken Leon HyukBin


**HAPPY KEN DAY**

 **Jaehwan**

 **Wonshik, Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Hongbin, Hyuk**

 **VIXX**

 **RaKen**

 **LeoN**

 **HyukBin**

 **Yaoi**

 **Romance, Mystery**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2 April 2017**

Sinar mentari menyinar masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar, dimana ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah kasur besar yang diatasnya tertidur pulas sepasang kekasih dalam satu grup idol.

Kim Wonshik atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Ravi, membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mengerjapkannya. Dia menatap dengan senyum tampannya kepada sosok malaikat yang masih tertidur lelap di bawah selimut disampingnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Jaehwan aka Ken.

"Hyung, ireona"

Jaehwan bergerak pelan mendengar suara berat Wonshik.

"Come on Honey, wake up" Wonshik menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan membuka matanya dan mengusap kedua matanya lucu. Kedua mata yang baru terbuka itu menatap manis Wonshik, kedua tangan Jaehwan menangkup wajah Wonshik dan langsung memberikan morning kiss seperti biasa.

"Morning Honey" ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Wonshik kembali.

Wonshik mengusak gemas rambut Jaehwan dan membalas morning kiss tersebut. "Morning My puppy"

"Mwo?! Puppy?! Ya!" Jaehwan memukul sebal dada Wonshik, namun Wonshik malah tertawa riang dan meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih menekuk wajahnya lucu.

"Ya! Kim Wonshik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi!" Sapa Jaehwan saat bergabung di ruang makan dan melihat saudara se grup nya sudah berada di tempat duduknya masing - masing. "Woaaahh, Ini Leo Hyung yang memasak ?"

"Wae ?" tanya Taekwoon menatap tajam Jaehwan yang kini langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Taekwoon kembali kedapur melanjutkan menata makanan untuk sarapan saudara - saudaranya

"Kau salah bertanya Hyung" komen sang magnae, Han Sanghyuk yang duduk tepat didepan Jaehwan.

"Eoh, Hyung dimana ?"

"Nugu?"

Kepala Jaehwan menoleh kesana dan kemari, kemudian menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau mencari siapa Hyung?" Kini magnae kedua Hongbin bertanya.

"Ada apa ?" Wonshik yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah, bergabung dan duduk disamping Jaehwan.

Hyuk mengedikan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik. "Jaehwan Hyung mencari seseorang"

"Eoh" mendengar jawaban Hyuk membuat Wonshik langsung menatap gembira Kekasihnya. "Kau mencariku ? cepat sekali kau merindukanku ?"

"Ya! Siapa juga yang mencarimu!"

Taekwoon kembali kemeja makan membawa sepiring makanan yang baru selesai dia masak dan langsung menaruhnya dimeja. "Makan. Jangan banyak bicara"

"Kita tidak menunggunya?" tanya Jaehwan ragu.

"Menunggu siapa ?" Hyuk bertanya seraya mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya diatas piring.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja leader kita"

Mereka semua terdiam menatap terkejut Jaehwan yang kini terdiam dengan raut bingung.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ? aku salah bicara ?"

"Ya Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu, lihat Leo Hyung sudah hampir murka" bisik Hongbin menatap ngeri Taekwoon yang tengah melototi Jaehwan.

"Mwo ? Hyung, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya ?" tanya Jaehwan dengan polosnya.

"Ya! Jaehwan Hyung, kau ini ngelindur atau bagaimana ?"

Jaehwan menatap bingung Hyuk yang tengah tertawa. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tampak tidak paham dengan ucapannya.

"Leo Hyung kan leader kita, leader mana lagi yang kau cari" tambah Hyuk yang menutup pembicaraan pagi ini. Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan lahap, kecuali Jaehwan. Dirinya masih tidak mengerti ucapan Hyuk barusan. Apa maksudnya Leo adalah leader ? Apa mereka sudah mengubah leadernya ? Lalu dimana leader mereka yang dulu ?

Jaehwan menoleh kebelakang, menatap lekat sebuah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

'Hakyeon Hyung, kau dimana?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan berjalan santai dengan buku ditangannya. Hari ini jadwal mereka sedang free, jadi hanya bersantai - santailah yang dapat mereka lakukan.

"Kau lihat Wonshik ?" tanyanya saat berpapasan dengan duo magnae yang tengah bergelut dengan game mereka. Kedua orang itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala secara bersamaan.

Bibir Jaehwan cemberut mendapat tanggapan yang memang sudah sering dia dapat jika bertanya disaat para magnae itu sibuk bermain. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, berharap dapat menemukan Kekasihnya.

"Eoh" Kedua matanya terkejut menangkap sesosok tubuh belakang seseorang yang tengah terduduk di ruang makan. Dengan senyum gembira dirinya langsung menghampiri orang itu. "Hakyeon Hyung" Sapa Jaehwan yang langsung ikut duduk disamping Hakyeon. "Kemana saja Hyung?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Hakyeon tersebut menoleh pada Jaehwan dan tersenyum.

Jaehwan tidak mengerti kenapa Hyung nya yang satu ini tampak aneh, biasanya dia sangat cerewet. "Kau bertengkar ya dengan Leo Hyung ? Kenapa sekarang dia yang jadi Leader ? Aku bahkan tidak tau ada perubahan"

Dan lagi, Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan, hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hyung"

Jaehwan menoleh kearah Wonshik yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Sedang apa disini ? Kau mau makan ?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini Hakyeon Hyung, tampak aneh sekali"

"Siapa ?" Wonshik menatap bingung kekasihnya itu. "Kau sakit ya ?" Tangan Wonshik menempel di dahi Jaehwan, mengecek apakah kekasihnya itu sedang demam.

"Kenapa sih !" Tangan Jaehwan menampik tangan Wonshik, dia menatap sebal pria disampingnya itu. "Kalian ini kenapa aneh sekali?!"

"Kau yang aneh Hyung ! Sebaiknya kita ke Dokter"

"Ya ! Kau kira aku gila." Jaehwan menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang masih duduk terdiam disampingnya. "Hakyeon Hyung, Wonshikie kurang ajar"

Namun masih sama, Hakyeon hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hyung hentikan ! Kau ini kenapa ?! Kau bicara dengan siapa ?"

Jaehwan melotot tajam pada Wonshik. "Siapa lagi ? Ya Hyung kita, Cha Hakyeon"

"Cha Hakyeon ?! Siapa itu Cha Hakyeon ?! Berhenti berimajinasi Honey"

"Ya ! Kau jahat sekali, Hakyeon Hyung ada disini, kau mengatakan seperti itu..."

"Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kita Hyung"

Jaehwan terdiam mendengar ucapan Wonshik. Dia terkejut, terkejut karena ucapan yang membuatnya kebingungan. Dia menoleh kepada Hakyeon yang masih tersenyum. "Hakyeon Hyung, Wonshik kenapa dia ?"

"Hyung! Sudahlah hentikan. Kau ini aneh sekali" Wonshik memasang wajah cemberutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih terdiam bingung.

"Hakyeon Hyung." Jaehwan kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Ada apa ini ? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa...kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatmu ?"

Tangan Hakyeon terangkat, mengusap lembut rambut Jaehwan dengan senyum yang sama. Tidak lama, Hakyeon berdiri dan menatap tajam Jaehwan. "Kau akan tau" Ucapnya dengan senyumnya kembali dan pergi dari sana membiarkan Jaehwan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 April 2017**

Para anak - anak VIXX masuk ke ruang latihan, disana mereka masih dalam keadaan santai, menunggu leader mereka yang masih belum datang. Jaehwan, yang tengah terdiam memikirkan kejadian sehari yang lalu, berharap bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Karena dia sangat yakin, VIXX memiliki 6 member dengan leader bernama Cha Hakyeon.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun ?"

Jaehwan menoleh pada Hongbin yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. Dirinya terdiam menatap lekat Hongbin.

"Ya ! Wae ?! Berhenti menatapku Hyung"

"Hongbin-ah"

"Hmmm ?"

"Siapa leader kita ?"

Hongbin langsung menoleh pada Jaehwan dengan raut terkejut, dan kemudian dia tertawa renyah. "Kau sakit Hyung ?"

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya sebal. "Jawab saja"

"Tentu saja Leo Hyung, masa aku" Jawab Hongbin dengan tawanya kembali.

Dahi Jaehwan sukses berkerut. "Cha Hakyeon, itu, siapa Hongbin-ah ?"

Hongbin menatap Jaehwan dalam diam.

"Dia, leader kita bukan ?"

Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jung Taekwoon leader kita. Kita tidak punya anggota bernama Cha... siapa itu?"

"Cha Hakyeon" imbuh Jaehwan. Dia terus menatap Hongbin, dia berusaha mencari kejanggalan dari semua ini, dia masih yakin, sangat yakin, karena selama 4 tahun lebih mereka bersama sebagai VIXX dengan seorang leader bernama Cha Hakyeon, dan ini hampir genap 5 tahun VIXX berjalan, tidak mungkin jika ini hanya ilusi.

"Siapa dia ?" Taekwoon yang baru saja datang, kini berdiri dihadapan Jaehwan dan Hongbin bersama kedua member yang mengikutinya.

"Iya Hyung, Cha Hakyeon itu siapa ?" Tanya Hongbin lagi.

"Dia.." Kepala Jaehwan tertunduk, dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menegakan kepalanya dengan tatapan serius. "Dia leader VIXX, Cha Hakyeon, Hyung kita"

Mereka semua terdiam menatap ambigu Jaehwan. Dengan keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidaklah salah,, Jaehwan membalas tatapan mereka dengan tajam tanpa sorot ketakutan sama sekali.

"Kau, mengejekku ?" tanya Taekwoon ketus, dia tampak mulai tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, itu memang benar. Ada apa dengan kalian ini ?! Kalian tidak boleh melupakannya begitu saja !"

"Siapa yang melupakan siapa !" Bentak Taekwoon, kedua matanya menatap sengit Jaehwan hingga membuat adiknya itu tersentak. "Kau bahkan tidak mengakui aku sebagai leader !"

"Leader VIXX itu Cha Hakyeon, Hyung" ucap Jaehwan sehalus mungkin. Dirinya tau, ucapanya sudah memancing emosi Taekwoon, namun dia harus mengatakan apa isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, menganggap bahwa Hakyeon tidak ada di grup.

"Kau !" Bentak Taekwoon mulai terpancing, Wonshik mencoba menahan tubuh Taekwoon yang hendak mendekat marah pada Jaehwan.

"Sudah lah Hyung, berhenti membual" pinta Wonshik sebal.

"Siapa yang membual ! Kalian ini sangat keterlaluan !" Jaehwan berdiri, kini dirinya yang merasa sangat marah dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Sudah 4 tahun lebih dia bersama kita, mendukung kita, mengomeli kita, menjaga dan merawat kita, tidakkah sikap kalian ini berlebihan ?! Bagaimana perasaannya, kalian tidak pikirkan itu ?!" Jaehwan terdiam dengan nafas terengahnya, dia meluapkan semuanya dengan emosi, mengutarakan apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Mata Jaehwan menatap kearah pintu, dimana seseorang tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah sendunya.

"Hakyeon Hyung" ucap Jaehwan dan langsung berlari menghampiri Hakyeon, dia menatap kedua mata sendu Hakyeon. "Maaf, jangan dengarkan mereka, maafkan kami" Ucapnya serak seraya memeluk erat Hakyeon.

"Jaehwan Hyung"

Jaehwan melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah empat orang disana.

"Honey, ada apa denganmu ?" Wonshik berusaha mendekat perlahan. "Sebaiknya kita ke Dokter sekarang"

Kening Jaehwan berkerut marah. "Dokter ?!"

"Iya Hyung, lebih baik kau kedokter, imajinasimu sudah semakin parah" imbuh Hyuk yang menatap cemas Jaehwan. "Selama 4 tahun ini, kau selalu berimajinasi tentang orang itu, kau selalu menganggap kita ini memiliki 6 anggota"

"Benar, lebih baik kita bawa Jaehwan Hyung ke Dokter, sebelum dia benar - benar gila"

"Kalian menganggap aku gila ?!"

"Tidak Honey, bukan seperti itu" Wonshik masih berusaha mendekati Jaehwan perlahan. "Ayo, kita pergi bersama - sama"

"AKU TIDAK GILA ! Hakyeon Hyung jelas ada disini !"

"Honey, kita bicarakan ini berdua, kemarilah" Wonshik berusaha menyentuh tangan Jaehwan, namun Jaehwan menampiknya dan menatap marah Wonshik.

"Kau, juga menganggapku gila ?!"

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Hyung"

"Lihat !" Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. "Hakyeon Hyung ada disini, tidak bisakah kalian lihat"

Mereka terdiam menatap iba Jaehwan.

"Tidak ada siapa pun Hyung" ucap Hyuk pelan. "Tidak ada siap - siapa disampingmu"

"CK" Decak Taekwoon dan berlalu hendak keluar dari sana. "Comeback ini, kau tidak usah ikut" ucap Taekwoon tepat di depan Jaehwan. "Dasar gila"

Jaehwan tertegun mendengar ucapan Taekwoon yang sekarang sudah pergi dari ruang latihan. Dirinya menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hyuk dan Hongbin hanya terdiam begitupun kekasihnya, yang bahkan tertunduk enggan membantunya. Tidak ada yang percaya padanya, bahkan Hakyeon pun yang nyata dimatanya hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 April 2017**

"Ngggghhh" Jaehwan meregangkan ototnya, merasakan nyawa - nyawanya telah terkumpul kembali ke tubuhnya. Sinar pagi yang memancar masuk kedalam kamar membuat seluruh syarafnya tampak terasa hangat.

Dia menoleh kepalanya kearah kamar mandi yang tertutup. Suara shower yang memekik telinga membuatnya tersenyum manis. Dia berjalan santai, mendekati kamar mandi tersebut.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluar sosok pujaan hati yang selalu dia cintai. "Pagi Honey" ucapnya seraya memberikan morning kiss.

Wonshik mengusak lembut rambut Jaehwan. "Mandilah, setelah itu sarapan" ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut bibir Jaehwan. Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tidak berselang lama, Jaehwan keluar dari kamar mandi dan merias dirinya sebentar sebelum keluar dan bergabung ke ruang makan. Dirinya tersenyum setelah puas dengan penampilannya sendiri. Jaehwan keluar kamar dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah berkumpul semua anggota grup, terutama...

"Hyung ?" gumam Jaehwan perlahan ketika melihat Hakyeon duduk bersama disana, tepatnya dia duduk disamping Taekwoon, seperti biasanya.

Senyum lebar itu terlukis di wajahnya, perasaan lega menyadari bahwa semua yang telah dia alami hanya mimpinya saja. Hakyeon, Hyung kesayangannya itu tidak benar - benar menghilang.

Jaehwan mendekat ke meja makan, dan duduk di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti menatap Hakyeon yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

"Eoh, Hyung. Ini bagianmu" Hongbin memberikan selembar kertas pada Jaehwan. "Itu lagu utama comeback kita"

Jaehwan membaca bagian lirik pada kertas ditangannya. "Hanya segini ?"

"Apanya Honey ?" Tanya Wonshik yang baru selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"Ini, dimana bagian untuk Hakyeon Hyung ?"

"Jangan mulai Honey" bisik Wonshik menatap memohon Jaehwan.

"Kalau kau terus mengucapkan hal seperti itu, kau benar - benar tidak usah ikut comeback ini" ucap Taekwoon dengan tatapan dinginya.

"Apa aku salah bicara ?!" Tanya Jaehwan yang tak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi. "Hakyeon Hyung ada di sampingmu ! Dia kekasihmu, kenapa kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya. Sudahlah ! Hentikan lelucon ini !"

BRAAAAAKKK

"Lee Jaehwan !" Taekwoon memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya, dia menatap murka Jaehwan yang hampir menangis. "Tidak ada yang bernama Cha Hakyeon disini ! Jika kau terus membual seperti ini, aku akan minta mereka mengeluarkanmu dari VIXX !"

"Tenang Hyung" Hyuk, berusaha menahan emosi Taekwoon. Bahkan, makanan di depan Taekwoon tumpah karena getaran pukulannya tadi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika Taekwoon pasti merasa tertekan dengan sikap Jaehwan yang sudah keterlaluan.

Jaehwan menangis sesenggukan, dia menatap sebal Hakyeon yang hanya terdiam seraya menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Hyung !" ucap Jaehwan pada Hakyeon. "Kenapa kau hanya duduk saja disana ?! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku, kenapa ?! hiks" lengannya mengusap air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak diwajahnya. "Hiks kau jelas - jelas ada ! Katakan sesuatu, agar aku tidak dianggap gila Hyung ! Katakan sesuatu Hakyeon Hyung !"

"Anak ini benar - benar !" Taekwoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jaehwan.

Wonshik yang menyadari adanya bahaya segera berdiri dan menahan Taekwoon yang sudah terlihat seperti singa kelaparan.

"Minggir !"

"Tenang Hyung, jangan seperti ini, kau menakutinya"

"Minggir Kim Wonshik ! Dia sudah membuatku naik pitam !"

"Hyung, kau membuatnya takut. Kita bisa bicarakan ini pelan - pelan"

Nafas Taekwoon terengah menahan emosinya, dia menatap tajam Jaehwan yang masih duduk menangis. "Jika kau seperti ini sekali lagi. Kau, out !" Taekwoon memilih pergi dari sana membawa amarahnya sendiri. Hyuk dan Hongbin pun ikut beranjak pergi setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sedangkan Wonshik berdiri disamping Jaehwan dan mendekat kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah tidak apa - apa, Leo Hyung hanya sedang bad mood" Diusapnya sayang kepala Jaehwan, berharap kekasihnya itu berhenti menangis.

Namun, kedua mata Jaehwan tidak berhenti menatap sebal Hakyeon yang sekarang tengah tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan masih setia duduk disana dengan Hakyeon didepannya, begitu pun Wonshik yang masih menunggu Jaehwan. Kekasihnya itu terus menatap tajam kedepan tanpa tujuan, bahkan ini sudah hampir dua jam mereka terus terdiam disana. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, Wonshik berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terserah kau saja" ucapnya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaehwan yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Wonshik. Jaehwan hanya menatap tajam Hakyeon yang juga menatapnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Demi apapun, ini pasti ada kesalahan"

Hakyeon melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan, dia tersenyum kepada Jaehwan.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu ? kenapa ? aku benar - benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini"

Kedua mata Hakyeon bergerak keatas, seperti mempermainkan Jaehwan.

BRAAAAKKK

"Hakyeon Hyung !" Jaehwan menggebrak meja makan, menatap Hakyeon marah. "Ucapkan sesuatu !"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendapat reaksi Jaehwan yang sekarang hampir menangis kembali. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka" ucapnya santai, "Mereka memang tidak bisa melihatku"

"Kenapa ? kenapa seperti itu ?"

"Karena aku imajinasimu" Hakyeon berdiri dan berjalan santai mendekati Jaehwan. "Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku" Hakyeon berdiri dibelakang Jaehwan seraya meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaehwan. "Karena aku..." bibir Hakyeon mendekat pada telinga Jaehwan dan berbisik pelan. "Ciptaanmu"

Jaehwan tersentak mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. Lelaki dibelakangnya adalah ciptaannya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya berimajinasi saja ? Hanya dia yang menganggap Hakyeon ada. "Tidak mungkin"

"Jaehwan-ah" Jaehwan menoleh kearah sumber suara, dimana Taekwoon tengah berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang wanita dengan baju putih, seragam Dokter.

"Ini Dokter Min. Dokter Min, dia Lee Jaehwan" ucap Taekwoon mengenalkan Jaehwan dan Dokter tersebut secara bergantian.

Dokter tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaehwan yang sekarang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Jaehwan membalas uluran tangan sang Dokter.

"Mari duduk, kita bicarakan sesuatu" ajak Dokter Min seraya membimbing Jaehwan untuk kembali duduk. Jaehwan menoleh pada Hakyeon yang masih saja mengikutinya, dan kini orang tersebut bahkan duduk disampingnya.

"Kita bicara santai saja, ceritakan apa yang kamu lihat"

Jaehwan tak mengindahkan ucapan sang Dokter, dia lebih tertarik dengan Hakyeon yang terus menatapnya.

"Lee Jaehwan" Tegur Taekwoon perlahan.

Jaehwan menoleh pada sang Dokter. "Bisa Anda melihatnya" tanya Jaehwan seraya menunjuk pada Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak melihat apa - apa. Apa yang ada disana ?"

"Dia Cha Hakyeon, Leader VIXX. Coba kau buka internet, atau tanya pada Starlight kami. Aku tidak gila"

Sang Dokter tersenyum ramah. "Tidak ada siapa pun disana, aku kenal Grup kalian, dan aku tau kalian hanya ber 5, bukan 6" Dokter Min menbuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebotol pil. "Taekwoon-ssi, berikan ini pada Jaehwan setiap dia selesai makan"

"Aku tidak gila !" Jaehwan berdiri dari duduk nya menatap sebal Dokter Min.

"Lee Jaehwan, duduk !" Perintah Taekwoon, namun Jaehwan malah pergi dari sana dan mengurung dirinya di Kamar.

Jaehwan menekuk kakinya terduduk di kasur. Kepalanya bersembunyi di lengannya. Dia benar - benar merasa kesal, kenapa semua orang tidak percaya padanya. Apa memang dirinya sudah gila, apa mungkin semua ini hanya ilusinya, apa Hakyeon benar - benar tidak ada ?

"Kau memikirkan apa ?"

Jaehwan menegakan kepalanya terkejut, dia menatap heran Hakyeon yang sudah duduk bersila di depannya. "Dari mana kau masuk ?"

Hakyeon tampak berfikir, dan kepala itu menggeleng. "Kau yang memanggilku kesini"

"Aku ?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku ciptaanmu. Kau ingin aku hadir maka aku hadir"

"Jika aku ingin kau pergi ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis, "Aku akan hilang" Dia berpindah duduk disamping Jaehwan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Kasur. "Jadi, kau ingin aju pergi"

Jaehwan tertunduk. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat kedua kakinya. "Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Kau benar - benar tidak nyata ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

Jaehwan menoleh pada Hakyeon yang kini menatapnya. "Aku yakin pada diriku. Tapi mereka..." Jaehwan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Kau nyata bukan ?"

Hakyeon hanya terdiam, raut wajahnya tampak terlihat sedih. Dia terus memberikan tatapan hangat pada Jaehwan sebelum senyum manis itu tergambar.

Melihat Hakyeon tersenyum seperti itu membuat kedua tangan Jaehwan melepas tangan Hakyeon dan kembali memeluk erat kakinya. "Aku mengerti"

Mereka berdua menatap kedepan dalam diam dan keheningan. Jaehwan kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Kuharap kau menghilang, Hakyeon Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 April 2017**

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung ?"

"Mungkin dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar"

"Bisa saja dia sedang berlibur"

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa - apa padaku ! Ini sangat aneh"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak ada disana ?"

"Kau tidak menyadari dia pergi ?"

"Aku tak tau !"

"Bagaimana bisa, kalian kan tidur bersama ?"

"Aku tidak tau ! Kau pikir aku tidak panik ?! Dia satu - satunya hidupku"

Jaehwan mengeluh kesal dalam tidurnya mendengar teriakan beberapa orang di luar kamarnya. Di pagi buta seperti ini, kenapa mereka tampak sangat ribut, bahkan setelah Jaehwan membuka matanya kekasihnya pun tak ada disampingnya.

Jaehwan turun dari kasurnya dengan malas menuju luar, dimana mereka semua tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dengan wajah kusutnya, Jaehwan membuka pintu dan menatap sebal semua member yang berkumpul diruang santai itu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jaehwan mendekati sang magnae yang terlihat cemas. "Kenapa sih kalian berisik sekali !" Jaehwan menatap Hyuk yang hanya terdiam dengan raut cemas menatap Taekwoon yang sekarang menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Taekwoon duduk begitu rapuh, kedua tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi"

Jaehwan menatap iba Taekwoon yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dia tidak tau masalah besar apa yang menimpa Taekwoon pagi ini, bukan hanya Taekwoon bahkan wajah semua member tampak kacau, Hongbin pun sudah menangis dari tadi. "Apa yang terjadi ini ?"

Wonshik menoleh pada Jaehwan dan terdiam sejenak. "Hakyeon Hyung, menghilang"

Kedua bola mata Jaehwan terasa hampir melompat keluar. "Siapa ?"

"Aku terbangun, dan dia sudah tidak ada disampingku. Semua barangnyapun lenyap tak tersisa" jelas Taekwoon dengan suara paraunya.

Jaehwan masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kemarin mereka mengatakan dirinya gila, mereka bahkan tidak dapat melihat Hakyeon, dan apa yang terjadi sekarang ? Mereka tengah mencari Hakyeon ?

"Lelucon macam apa ini ?" tawa sebal Jaehwan kepada mereka semua.

Mereka menatap Jaehwan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu ?" Hongbin semakin menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Jaehwan. "Kau pikir ini lelucon ?! Hyung kita benar - benar hilang !"

"Tapi... Hakyeon Hyung itu tidak nyata"

"Jaehwan Hyung ! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu" Bentak Wonshik.

"Kalian yang mengatakan itu padaku, kalian bilang Hakyeon hyung hanya imajinasi ku, kalian bahkan menganggapku gila !"

"Lee Jaehwan !" Taekwoon berdiri dengan emosinya yang sudah memuncak, kedua matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Leo Hyung sendiri yang menyuruhku berhenti. Maka, aku menyuruh Hakyeon Hyung pergi. karena kalian tidak pernah percaya padaku"

"Kau menyuruhnya pergi ?" tanya Hyuk mempertegas. "Kau yang menyuruh Hakyeon Hyung pergi ?!"

"Kalian yang menyuruhku" Jaehwan mencoba menjelaskan, dia merasa semakin terpojok.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu ?" tanya Taekwoon dingin. "Apa kau ini benar - benar tidak berguna !" Taekwoon menatap sengit Jaehwan. "Hakyeon pergi, maka aku pergi" Taekwoon beranjak dari sana dengan emosinya meninggalkan apartemen mereka tanpa membawa satupun barang miliknya.

"Aku juga akan pergi, aku akan membawa mereka kembali" ucap Hongbin masih terisak.

"Aku ikut Hyung" Hyuk menambahi dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan apartemen bersama.

Kini tinggalah Wonshik dan Jaehwan disana, mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam.

"Kau, tidak ingin pergi juga ?" tanya Jaehwan datar. Dia masih mencoba mencerna segala sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

"Jika aku juga pergi, kau akan sendiri. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu" Wonshik mendekati Jaehwan dan mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya. "Kembalilah tidur, aku akan membuatkan sarapan"

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian pagi tadi, tengah malam seperti ini Apartemen mereka masih kosong, Taekwoon dan yang lainnya belum juga kembali, Wonshikpun tidak tau dimana sekarang.

Jaehwan hanya bisa menatap kosong kedepan, dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mana kenyataan dan mana yang halusinasi, mungkin kah dia benar - benar sakit jiwa. Semuanya tampak sangat aneh, semua sangat berbeda.

"Jaehwan-ie"

Kedua mata Jaehwan membulat ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat tidak asing, suara yang begitu lembut dan halus.

Jaehwan menoleh kesana dan kemari mencari sosok orang yang dia maksud, namun tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya.

"Lee Jaehwan"

Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi, Jaehwan kembali mencari sosok suara.

"Jaehwan-ie~ Lee Jaehwan"

Kedua mata Jaehwan menangkap sosok seseorang di balik pintu kamar mandi, dengan keberanian, Jaehwan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan bebar saja, Hakyeon tengah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini ?"

Hakyeon berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaehwan. Wajah ketakutan Jaehwan mulai terlihat. Jaehwan munduk kebelakang hingga menyentuh tembok.

"Jangan mendekat ! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa ?!"

"Aku ?" Hakyeon tersenyum. "Aku ciptaanmu Cha Hakyeon, imajinasi Jaehwan-ie"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka mencarimu, mereka bisa melihatmu"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Hakyeon semakin mendekat.

"Jangan , Jangan dekati aku !"

"Ayolah, Ayo kita bermain"

"Tidakk ! Kau , Pergi !"

"Bermainlah denganku"

"Tidak ! Pergiiiii !" Jaehwan jatuh terduduk dia menyembunyikan kepalanya dikedua lengannya berusaha berkindung, namun dia merasakan beberapa tangan, tangan yang sangat banyak menyentuh tubuhnya. "Tidaaaaakkkk jangan dekati aku hiks hiks Pergi !"

Lampu tiba - tiba menyala sangat terang. Dan suara petasanpun terdengar keras ditelinga Jaehwan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~~"

Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dia begitu terkejut mereka semua telah berdiri didepannya dengan Wonshik yang membawa sebuah kue tar dengan lilin bertuliskan 26.

Jaehwan hanya terdiam dengan mata memerahnya.

"Selamat ulan tahun Hwan-ie ku tersayang." Hakyeon memeluk seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Jaehwan. "Maaf ne, kami melakukan ini hanya untuk mengerjaimu saja."

"Lihat, dia mulai menangis" ucap Taekwoon datar.

Jaehwan menatap sebal mereka semua dengan air mata yang sudah turun membasahi wajahnya. "Tidak lucu !"

"Jangan marah Hyung, seperti ini kan sudah biasa" bela Hyuk yang memeluk Jaehwan.

Hongbin juga turut serta memeluknya. "Kami semua menyayangimu Jaehwan Hyung, Selamat ulan tahun ne"

Wonshik mendekati Jaehwan dan menghapus air matanya. "Selamat ulan tahun Honey, jangan menangis kau akan semakin bertambah tua" goda Wonshik seraya mengecup pipi Jaehwan yang merah karena menangis.

Jaehwan menatap mereka semua dengan sebal, dan kemudia tersenyum. "Brengsek ! Akan aku balas kalian" ucapnya dengan tawa riangnya yang bercampur dengan tangis bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yeeeeeyyyy Selamat Ulan Tahun Lee Jaehwan Tersayang, Di umur yang ke 25/26 (di Korea) ini, semoga tambah cakep, sukses selaku, sehat selalu, panjang umur, bertahan dan sukses bersama VIXX hingga tua nanti, selalu menjadi member VIXX yang paling lucu tambah gemesinnya juga, hmmm langgeng juga sama mas Ravi yah hohoho, tambah sayang sama Starlight dan member VIXX, patuh dan nurut sama Mamih Cha.**

 **Happy Ken Day Starlight semua, Selamat hari menetas ya lee Jaehwan muaaaacch**

 **N-nyeeooooong!**


End file.
